Gene Ashby
Eugene "Gene" Ashby is a student at Illukryie Academy, and plays one of the main roles in the series. Personality Gene is depicted as the most gullible kid the series, often being tricked or becoming one of Mimi's frequent victims. He is also an unusually curious boy and can go to great lengths to find out the meaning of just one thing. He is also shown to have the widest weaponry knowledge of any other student in his year, even though he appears very innocent and is usually academically student and is a frequent subject to being called a "dimwit". Gene is known among his mates to act and think quick. His mental abilities are great and is proven useful in many episodes. According to Lorissa, he is also "unable to love", something that Gene agrees with. Relationships Lorissa Asirol Gene is the love interest of Lorissa. The two are the only ones in their year who have known eachother since the beginning of preschool, and share the same hobby of figure-skating. They trained together with the same coach for many years but soon lost touch. The two only then recognised eachother at the beginning of Chapter 2 and from then on did Lorissa redevelop her feelings for him as they were when they once trained. They decided to start practicing together again at the local ice rink Ice Kingdom ''and when it was closed they would go to the frozen lake at Willow's Pond. Although Lorissa has confessed her love for Gene countless times, he is still struggling to understand the concept of love, despite how flirty and touchy he can be. In 'Never Let Go Lorissa''', he was able to rescue Lorissa from drowning in the lake, (himself being a rather good swimmer) and immediately taking her to his house to dry themselves and warming up. They snuggled together in a blanket and fell asleep in front of a fireplace, and although Gene may not consciously reciprocate Lorissa's feelings for him, but he certainly cares for her and is willing to give his life for her. Lorissa will often get frustrated at Gene for not understanding her love for him or love at all for that matter and become crabby, despite how acknowledging of it he seems to act. All Gene feels for Lorissa is a platonic love, and while he may not understand what Lorissa's love for him is, that is yet for him to discover. Lester Lalley Lester is portrayed as Gene's best friend in the comics. The two are often seen together and care deeply for one another. Lester is always with Gene whenever he has gotten into some sort of trouble and is always there to defend him. Gene is usually very thankful for this and do the same in turn when Lester is in trouble. They will occasionally argue but only when they insist on different opinions. A recurring thing is that they make up after every episode so no arguments ever go on for too long. Ollie Tresdale Ollie is mostly seen teasing Gene for not knowing a certain thing or something that he doesn't understand. Because Gene isn't as intelligent as Ollie or his friends, he will frequently get picked by their gang or be tricked into a scheme he does not know about. Gene will usually stand up to himself, but not being all that smart will repeatedly say something stupid and end up humiliating himself, making Ollie satisfied enough to leave him alone for the rest of the day. Mimi Kat Mimi will often pick on him along with Ollie and lure him into one of her "traps". Gene will usually try to befriend Mimi but this fails everytime, as Mimi gives no mercy to him. Mimi declares that she only does this to him for fun and has no grudges against him and Gene will commonly believe this, forgiving her over and over. He doesn't do the same with Ollie though, as he just sees Mimi as an annoyance but Ollie as more of an enemy. Oakley Eston Gene and Oakley are friends but not as close as Gene is with Lester. Oakley is in same gang as Gene and the two get along fine. Oakley is usually the first person Gene goes to when Lester is in an argument with him and since most of the arguments last only a day, they will hang out as long as it does. Zed Eastman Gene and Zed will generally rip on eachother for one another's flaws. However are friends and are in the same gang. It is rare for them to get along but they do so every once in a while. They have also known eachother since they were primary school and both are ironically proud of that. Talents and Abilities Fighting Gene seems to be quite good at fighting. It's revealed that he has a red belt in karate and has beaten up Zed before. However he still cannot beat Ollie. Zone Crossing Gene has revealed that he has human blood and is able to travel through Vy's faster than most people. Super Alter Ego Gene's super alter ego is "The Mushroom" and the personal sidekick for Fungus Fungi. Quotes "Muahaha! Die, you little retard!" "Uh..not this guy again..." "If I could punch Ollie in the face and injure him, I would be sooo happy." "Now it will be the end of you! Watch as the mighty sword plunges into your heart and makes you die slowly!...but fast!" "What's a Chibot?"